


Eye of the Beholder

by wolfie_winchester



Series: STOP HURTING CAS 2KFOREVER [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't really think Cas' car is crappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

“You don’t really think my car is crappy, do you Dean?”

 

Dean stares at Cas, wrapped up in his blanket and cradling a cup of tea in his hands. He’s better now after they cured him, but Dean still insists on taking care of him. He smiles and pats Cas on the shoulder.

 

“Of course not, Cas,” Dean says, lingering just a bit too long before he lets his hand drop back to his side. “It’s an awesome car.”

 

Cas squints at him, like he suspects Dean is lying. And he kind of is. Cas’ car isn’t all that great, but he also doesn’t think it’s horrible either. After all, it’s what brought his angel back to him on more than one occasion. It upsets him almost as much as Cas that Metatron has stolen it. He can only imagine what Cas must feel like. Dean remembers none too fondly the time that Bela had the Impala towed away. He thought he was going to have a heart attack.

 

“Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Dean insists, not giving Cas time to parse out his little white lie. He reaches up and ruffles Cas’ hair. It gets a smile out of the angel and Dean can feel his heart stutter in his chest at the sight. “‘Course, your car’s not as awesome as mine.”

 

“I won’t argue that point,” Cas concedes. He rises from his seat to get more tea and Dean insists on helping him, snickering when Cas bats his hands away and insists he can do it himself. “Although at times it was the only home I had when I was on the road.”

 

Dean nods and he places a hand on Cas’ shoulder, sliding it up to cradle his face for a moment. Cas leans into it and Dean just barely resists the urge to kiss the angel.

 

“Yeah, well, this is your home now.”

 

“It...it is?” Cas asks.

 

“Of course it is, you idiot,” Dean says fondly. “You’re family and this is your home as much as it is ours.”

 

Cas smiles and he forgoes his tea to pull Dean into a hug. The hunter lets out a huff when Cas squeezes him tightly, but he smiles and hugs Cas back, fingers digging into the gray blanket tightly. Cas buries his face in Dean’s shoulder and Dean feels his heart swell in his chest. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the angel’s temple.

 

“I’m glad you made it home, angel,” he murmurs.

 

“I am too,” Cas replies. Dean doesn’t feel ready to let go just yet and they stand in there in the kitchen embracing. Eventually, Cas pulls back, but Dean keeps an arm around his waist, smiling as Cas stares into his eyes. They’ve been here many times, standing in each other’s personal space, staring each other down. But this time, the tension between them doesn’t linger long and Dean leans in, cupping Cas’ face and kissing him soundly on the lips. He can feel Cas smiling and he tugs the angel closer, unable to help but think that his home isn’t just with Sam and the bunker and the Impala. His home is with Cas too.


End file.
